Lance Físico
by FlashButterfly
Summary: Porque Hermione preferia, nem que fosse apenas um lance físico com Rony, enquanto beijava Krum.


_Titulo: Lance Físico_

_Projeto/Prólogo: Porque Hermione preferia, nem que fosse apenas um lance físico com Rony, enquanto beijava Krum._

_Shipper: Ron/Hermione/Krum_

_Aviso: A idéia da fic surgiu enquanto assistia O Cálice de Fogo pela 9176542..., então sorry. A cara de Hermione não estava tão boa pra quem estava num lance físico com aquele fortão._

_Classificação: T_

_Qualquer sugestão ou critica, meu e-mail se encontra no perfil._

_Uma ótima leitura para os que continuam aqui._

* * *

><p><strong>POV Hermione<strong>

Aqui estou eu, na biblioteca para variar, e dessa vez não é para estudar como de costume. O vejo no corredor, com um monte de garotas dando risadinhas frenéticas e gritinhos histéricos um pouco atrás dele.

A bibliotecária Madame Pince, já sabendo do que se tratava, logo despachou as garotas e Krum se sentou na minha frente com um livro aleatório que retirou de uma pilha ao balcão assim que entrou no ambiente.

Por que eu ficava tão constrangida? Quando me dei conta já estava olhando para o livro em minhas mãos e não mais para o rapaz a minha frente. Opa... o que era aquilo encostando na minha perna? Ele estava mesmo passando a perna dele de encontro a minha?

Olhei para ele um tanto assustada e depois olhei para os lados pra ver se alguém reparou, mas todos ainda permaneciam atentos nos seus próprios afazeres. Olhei para ele novamente, e o sorriso em seu rosto me fez sorrir também.

-Gosto de te ver estudar. – Me disse de forma firme com seu sotaque característico.

Apenas dei um sorriso mais aberto, mostrando meus dentes concertados. Ele pegou na minha mão e logo a soltou, levantando e caminhando para as estantes mais ao fundo da biblioteca. Eu já sabia o que fazer, afinal de contas não era a primeira vez que ele me procurava. Olhei ao redor, ninguém me encarava e Madame Pince nem estava à vista.

Pegando meu livro e mochila, passei a caminhar para as estantes mais escuras enquanto olhava a janela.

O céu estava azul claro, límpido, a exata cor dos olhos dele. Não de Viktor, mas dele, aquele que faz meu coração bater mais rápido, aquele que faz com que eu perca toda a minha educação em dois segundos e grite como uma louca, aquele que passou a olhar estranho para mim, tudo por cauda de um baile e um belo vestido, ele era apenas o Rony.

Era com ele que eu gostaria de estar agora, enquanto largava as minhas coisas e recebia um abraço pelas costas e um beijo delicado no pescoço.

- Já estava com saudades Herrmionini. - Rony sabia dizer meu nome. E foi a única coisa que eu tive tempo de pensar enquanto era virada nos braços de Viktor, e os lábios dele cobriam os meus.

E se fosse Rony? Aqui, comigo, nesse instante? Não conseguia parar de pensar nisso enquanto beijava outro, beijava Viktor. E Viktor? Com tantas garotas a escolher, por que eu?

Separei-me dos lábios dele para poder respirar. Quando foi que eu fiquei ofegante?

Os lábios de Viktor já estavam no meu pescoço, às mãos dele me apertavam na cintura, e eu segurava com uma mão a cabeça dele, levando-a de encontro a minha boca novamente, enquanto a outra reconhecia os músculos dos ombros e braços másculos. Eu não me importaria se ele fosse magro e desengonçado... Quem sabe ruivo e com belos olhos azuis.

Comecei a idealizar Rony aqui comigo, durante os beijos quentes de Viktor, estou de olhos fechados, não resisto. É Rony.

Me entrego completamente aos carinhos de Krum, e ele recebe a mudança de boa vontade, ele não precisa saber em quem estou pensando.

É o Rony apertando a minha cintura com uma mão e minha coxa com a outra, é ele que me puxou mais ainda de encontro a seu corpo e subiu a mão de minha cintura para os meus cabelos, embrenhando-se neles e puxando-os um pouco. É Rony que agora me empurra na bancada da estante mais escura no fundo da biblioteca, e se aproveita da minha posição sentada para espalmar ambas as mãos nas minhas coxas e levantar um pouco a minha saia. É Rony. Ele que esta dando leves mordidas na minha orelha. É as costas dele que estou arranhando por cima da camisa, e recebendo suspiros como agradecimento. É Rony que está com uma mão na parte externa da minha coxa por debaixo da saia, me apertando agora não mais de forma carinhosa, talvez um pouco bruto; enquanto a outra mão segura minha cabeça com força de encontro a sua própria, mordendo e sugando meus lábios, e explorando a minha boca. Não resisto e solto um gemido baixo, que ele escuta, respondendo com um aperto ainda mais forte em minha perna. Passo a abrir alguns botões da camisa dele, espalmando a mão no peitoral. Novamente fico sem ar, e Rony volta a trabalhar em meu pescoço e orelha, as mãos dele agora afrouxam minha gravata e abrem os primeiros botões. Mordo o pescoço dele e ele diz:

- Hermionini.

E pronto, acabou a mágica, é Viktor novamente. Eu o afasto de forma delicada, dou um sorriso sem graça e ele entende que é hora de parar.

- Viktor, desculpe. Acho que me excedi, eu não sou assim. - Digo baixando o rosto. Ele passa a mão em meus braços, chegando ao meu rosto e me faz olhá-lo, dando-me sem constrangimento algum o seu melhor sorriso e beija a minha testa, fazendo com que eu me sinta o pior Trasgo do mundo. Ele aqui cheio de carinho para mim e eu pensando em Rony, aquele garoto que me irrita todos os dias. E agora Viktor estava falando comigo e eu nem estava ouvindo, porque novamente Rony era o centro de meus pensamentos, me forcei a escutar o que Krum me dizia.

-... Fique calma.

- Hum? – Perguntei, reparando que meus olhos estavam com mais água do que eu gostaria, a ultima coisa que precisava era começar a chorar na frente dele, que retomou o que dizia.

- Eu sei que não é. Não é que nem as outras garotas, fique calma. Eu nunca pensaria mal de você. – Disse ao me tirar de cima da bancada e colocar meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha. – Eu só farei o que você quiser, afinal de contas, você é a minha Hermionini.

Eu assenti para ele, ainda sem graça e comecei a arrumar a minha roupa, assim como ele mesmo também estava fazendo. Quando nos consideramos compostos o suficiente peguei meu material num canto, e me virei para olhá-lo, apenas sorrindo para mim, fui até ele e dei-lhe um estalo nos lábios. Passei a caminhar para fora da biblioteca, onde não vou mais para estudar como de costume, afinal de contas eu tenho um lance físico com Viktor. E antes que eu me desse conta já estava sorrindo enquanto caminhava para o salão comunal onde provavelmente veria ele, Rony.

* * *

><p><em>A fic não foi betada, portanto se tiver algum erro, desculpem-me.<em>

_E ai? Gostaram? Reviews?_


End file.
